Durotar
thumb|Durotar The land now known as Durotar lies on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. It borders the Barrens to the west and the coastal lands of Azshara to the north. The land of Durotar is rocky, and the soil is cracked and red, not unlike the Orcs' Draenorian homeland. The land has many crags and canyons, where various dangerous creatures take residence. It is a harsh land to survive in; it is very dry and hot, and the vegetation and freshwater access is sparse. The orcs however see a harsh beauty in the land that reminds them of their homeworld. Durotar is a proving ground for young orcs, who are sent to the Valley of Trials to complete several rites of passage before they are considered fit for the challenges that lie ahead. Durotar is the new homeland of the orcs and the site of the orcs’ principal city of Orgrimmar. While the orcs founded their city of Orgrimmar here, Durotar has become something of a haven for all of the Horde races, especially the trolls. Basic Information Capital: Orgrimmar (14,000). Population: 21,000 (55% orc, 18% troll, 10% tauren, 8% Forsaken, 3% centaur, 4% quilboar, 2% human). Government: Tribal chiefdom. Ruler: Warchief Thrall Major Settlements: Orgrimmar (14,000), Razor Hill (3,000), Sen'jin Village (2,000). Languages: Orcish, Common, Low Common, Taurahe, Zandali(Troll). Affiliation: Horde. Characteristics |----- |} People and Culture From the journal of Brann Bronzebeard: Durotar is the most populated of all Horde-controlled regions, as well as their cultural center. Here, young orcs, tauren and trolls study shamanism, hunting and the ways if the warrior. There is a strong sense of unity here, although a number of Horde members are disturbed by the growing presence of the Forsaken in their lands. I expected this central point for the Horde to also be a major battlefield, and that I would be attacked on sight — I couldn’t have been more wrong. Most of the people here are trying to live normal lives, focusing on agriculture and spiritual pursuits. That doesn’t mean their guards didn’t try to rough me up, but after I put the first couple of them on the floor, the rest were smart enough to realize they would be dead if I wanted them to be. After that, most of the people left me alone — a few were even willing to talk to me. I suspect some of them had never seen a dwarf before. Beyond the Horde, harpies, centaur and quilboar are prevalent in specific regions of Durotar, attacking caravans and neighboring villages. These prove to be some of the first challenges for young warriors before they move on to bigger battles; these creatures are hardly organized enough to pose a major threat. History The orcs and the Darkspear trolls led by Warchief Thrall landed here after their exodus from the eastern kingdoms. They proceeded to explore the area, helping the tauren to drive out the cruel centaurs who were harassing Cairne and his people. After the war against the Burning Legion, Durotar was founded as a nation and the new orcish homeland by Thrall. The young warchief named the land after his father, Durotan. Upon this land, he laid the ground for the orcs' new capital city Orgrimmar, named for the previous warchief and hero of the Horde, Orgrim Doomhammer. Geography The geography of Durotar is similar to that of the orcs’ original homeland of Draenor, which is probably part of the reason why they are so comfortable settling here. The land is dry, baked red by the sun and littered with cacti and watering holes. The landmass itself is a long expanse separated from mainland Kalimdor by the Southfury River. Durotar is south of Azshara. The southern tip of Durotar ends at the Great Sea. The eastern coast is littered with sunken ships and considered to be a prime scavenging spot. The wildlife of the land includes boars, scorpids, raptors, crocolisks, thunder lizards and makrura. Maps *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) Topographic map of Durotar Sub-Regions Dungeons *Ragefire Chasm Travel Hubs Flight paths from Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Valormok, Azshara * Everlook, Winterspring Zeppelin tower east of Orgrimmar * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Tirisfal Glades Regions Adjacent to Durotar Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Tirisfal Glades 1-12 Northeast across the ocean By zeppelin to a tower near the Ruins of Lordaeron The Barrens 10-25 West By foot across the river. Flightpaths are available from Orgrimmar Ashenvale 20-35 Northwest Swim north along the river and head west. Flightpaths from Orgrimmar Stranglethorn Vale 32-45 Southeast cross the ocean By zeppelin to Grom'gol Base Camp Azshara 45-55 North Swim along the river and head west, then cross a bridge. Flightpaths from Orgrimmar Notable Characters Durotar is home to several orcs and trolls of status. From the base camp in the Valley of Trials, Zureetha Fargaze sends promising young orcs and trolls out into the world. In Sen'jin Village, Master Gadrin leads the effort to reclaim the Echo Isles from the evil witch doctor Zalazane, and in Razor Hill, Orgnil Soulscar seeks to eradicate the foothold the Burning Blade has established in the region. For a complete list of characters, see List of Durotar NPCs. Quest Guide thumb|The crags of Durotar Starting Out * Valley of Trials ** - Ken'jai ** - Zureetha Fargaze * Durotar ** * Sen'jin Village ** After clearing the Valley of Trials, pick up A Peon's Burden from Ukor on the way to Sen'jin. Briefly report to Master Gadrin, and pick up Report to Orgnil from him and A Solvent Spirit from Master Vornal. This will be your pull into Razor Hill. Optionally pick up Herbalism and Alchemy in the Village, and Fishing in the Darkspear Strand to the southwest. Keep any s you find, as they can help with leveling Cooking skill. Assaulting Tiragarde Keep * Razor Hill Barracks ** * Razor Hill ** ** *** ** * Tiragarde Keep ** ( ) *** At Razor Hill, pick up Vanquish the Betrayers from Gar'Thok in the southeast barrack, Break a Few Eggs from Cook Torka near the west exit, and Carry Your Weight from Furl Scornbrow from the top of the watch tower north of the west exit. This should be your pull into Tiragarde Keep between Razor Hill and Sen'jin. Binding your Hearthstone here and learning Apprentice First Aid from Rawrk (in the Razor Hill Barracks) would be helpful for your upcoming run at Tiragarde. You can also learn Mining, Blacksmithing, and/or Engineering before heading out. If you are a Priest, complete for an armor upgrade. At the Keep, finish your headcount, pick up for Carry Your Weight, and pick up the quest envelope for The Admiral's Orders. The envelope comes from a locked chest at the top of the tower. The key for the chest is dropped by Lieutenant Benedict, found the tower's main chamber. After turning in the quests at Razor Hill, head east to Scuttle Coast for From the Wreckage and A Solvent Spirit. Once you finish collecting , head back south to Sen'jin Village. Note that The Admiral's Orders quest ends at Orgrimmar. For maximum reputation at turn-in, brave the walk to Thrall's chamber before heading back south. If the Scourge Invasion is active, beware the higher level mobs just outside of Orgrimmar's entrance. At Orgrimmar, you can pick up Cooking, Skinning, Leatherworking, and/or Tailoring. If you take up Cooking, start farming Boars and Scorpids for reagents. If you take up Skinning, the beasts and some critters in the area yield leather. Before you leave, stock up on Lesser Marks of the Dawn from the Argent Dawn Initiate in the Valley of Strength. Exploring Echo Isles thumb|The Echo Isles * Sen'Jin Village ** ** ** ** ** ** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 The Hunter's Path At Sen'jin, talk to Lar Prowltusk and pick up Thwarting Kolkar Aggression. Head southwest to the Kolkar Crag and seek out the Attack Plans. After reporting back to Lar Prowltusk, pick up Practical Prey from Vel'rin Fang and head east for your first run through the Echo Isles. On the northmost island, you can complete A Solvent Spirit, Break a Few Eggs, and Practical Prey. Report back to Master Vornal and Vel'rin Fang. Afterwards, pick up the rest of Master Gadrin's quests, Zalazane and Minshina's Skull, both of which can be completed on the south east side of the largest island in the Isles. If you plan on taking up Cooking, be sure to pick up a before heading out. Wandering Durotar * Razor Hill ** ** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Dire Mottled Bore *** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Surf Crawler **** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast - Armored Scorpid ***** IconSmall_Hunter.gif|Hunter 10 Taming the Beast ** *** (Far Watch Post) * Razor Hill Barracks ** * Durotar ** - given by Rezlak on the left side of the middle valley's northern end *** ** *** (Orgrimmar) * Orgrimmar ** ** *** **** ***** * Tor'kren Farm ** After clearing Sen'jin, pick up Encroachment from Gar'Thok and head west to the Razormane Grounds. After reporting back to Gar'Thok, your options are many. At the end of the valley, Rezlak gives you . Collect Sacks of Supplies in Razorwind Canyon to the east. If you are a Priest, pick up before heading out. Rhinag in northwest Durotar, hidden amidst a rock formation, needs an antidote. Speak to him and then find Kor'ghan in the Cleft of Shadow. Kor'ghan will instruct you to collect Venomtail Poison Sacs, giving you the opportunity to level your pet, farm for cooking reagents, and farm for leather. If the Scourge Invasion is active, talk to Lieutenant Dagel of the Argent Dawn and investigate the invasion outside. Pick up Dim Necrotic Stones from the Skeletal Troopers. At some point in Orgrimmar, pick up Hidden Enemies from Thrall in preperation for raiding Skull Rock. After reaching level 10, be sure to pick up Conscript of the Horde from Takrin Pathseeker at the west exit of Razor Hill and Dark Storms from Orgnil Soulscar. Conscript will be your pull into The Barrens. Also at level 10 for mages, a mage trainer in Orgrimmar offers a quest that pulls you back into Sen'jin for mage items. Hunters can begin their pet quest chain. On your way back down to Razor Hill, complete . By now, you Cooking skill should be at least 20, giving you access to Recipe: Scorpid Surprise from Grimtak the Butcher. Head to Tor'kren Farm and speak to Misha Tor'kren for Lost But Not Forgotten. Head west to the Southfury River and grind the Dreadmaw Crocolisks. You can also drop off Conscript of the Horde at the entrance of the Barrens nearby. Raiding Skull Rock * Razor Hill ** *** **** (Durotar) ***** (Durotar) ****** (Orgrimmar) ******* (Far Watch Post) * Skull Rock ** - Explore Thunder Ridge and kill Fizzle Darkstorm for his claw. Afterwards, you can head east to Drygulch Ravine and find Margoz. When you're ready, head into Skull Rock. Pugging or having friends help you would be great here, considering the close quarters, spawn rate, and general difficulty of the mobs with pets. Grind the humanoids for their s and , and Gazz'uz for the . Gazz'uz at level 14 is surprisingly difficult, considering the rest of the mobs are around level 11. Even his Voidwalker is a hard hitter. Afterwards, report to Thrall and then Neeru Fireblade. Feel free to throw away the Insignia if you still have it afterwards. Resources thumb|Razor Hill * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures thumb|Razormane Grounds *Boars *Centaurs *Crabs *Crocolisks *Grells *Harpies *Makruras *Quilboars *Raptors *Scorpids *Sharks *Thunder Lizards *Tigers Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * It is possible for a level 1 to swim directly from Darkspear Strand to Ratchet and thus get to Booty Bay without much hassle. Just watch out for the shark in the water. Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Durotar Category:Lore Category:Orc territories Category:Troll territories Category:Starting areas